You're Not Sorry
by MizEveTedFan
Summary: Ashley thinks about her realationship with Punk... After John comes visit her she makes a serious decision... What could it be? AshleyXJohn? Or AshleyXPunk? I hope you like it. Leave comments, please. All characters are property of wwe.


_**Ashley Massaro**_

**Punk and I have been dating for a year now. And today we were supposed to have a night all to ourselves but he still hasn't come to pick me up. He is an hour late. And I know he wont be coming. He will make some lame excuse… again. **

**I go to my room and put on my pajamas then sit on my couch. I call his cell but he doesn't answer.**

**I sit there and think about when he cheated on me. Not once but twice..**

**(flashback)**

**I was walking to the park with my best friend Candice Michelle. We decided to hangout since Punk had gone out to hangout with his buddies. While we were walking we saw Jeff and Matt, Punk's buddies.**

**I was very confused.**

**Jeff: ****Ashley, where's Punk?**

**Ashley:**** What do you mean?**

**(Candice looks at me then back at the Hardys.)**

**Matt:: ****He said he couldn't hangout with us because he was gonna spend the day with you.**

**I call him on his cell. It rings twice then he answers.**

**Punk: ****yeah?**

**Ashley: ****Punk, where you at?**

**Punk: ****I told you. I'm hanging out with Hardys.**

**Ashley: ****okay bye**

**Candice: ****what he say?**

**Ashley: ****he said he was going to hangout with you guys.**

**Jeff: ****let me call him…. Hey Punk, Matt and I were wondering if you wanted to go hangout with us at the lake? You can bring Ashley with you. Oh, ok. Bye man.**

**Ashley: ****What he say?**

**Jeff: ****he said he asked you and you said no.**

**Matt: ****What are you gonna do now?**

**Ashley: ****I don't know. Come on, Candice. Lets go. Bye guys.**

**Jeff and Matt: ****Bye girls.**

**Candice: ****so where are we going?**

**Ashley: ****His house to look for him. I have a feeling he is with someone else.**

**Candice: ****ok well maybe you should go by yourself. **

**Ashley: ****yeah you're right.**

**Candice: ****Call me if you need anything.**

**Ashley: ****okay, thanks girl.**

**I walk to my house and grab my car keys. I'm at his house in about 10 minutes. His car is parked there. I open the door slowly. Walk to his living room and look around. I notice a black purse on the coffee table. I walk upstairs to his room. Grab the door knob and open it. Tears start running down my face when I see him and Maria on the bed together. I run out the room and slam the door. I walk downstairs and feel like I want to fall to the floor.**

**Punk: ****Ashley, its not what it looks like.**

**I look at him then slap him across the face.**

**Ashley: ****Oh really? Then what were you guys doing in there? Huh? Just leave me alone.**

**Punk: ****Wait! We are still together, right?**

**Ashley: ****Yeah, right.**

**(end of Flashback)**

**It took him a while to convince me to go back out with him. But I ended up taking him back. And that was a mistake.**

**(2****nd**** Flashback)**

**Punk and I walk to the Hardy's house. They were having a big barbeque party because Jeff had just been accepted at the Arts Academy College.**

**Every senior from school was there. John Cena and his fiancé, Michelle McCool; Randy Orton and his girlfriend, Mickie James; Eve Torres, who had a big crush on Matt; Candice Michelle who was now dating Jeff; Torrie Wilson; Evan Bourne; Kofi Kingston; Rey Mysterio; Maryse; Layla; Melina; Kelly Kelly; Carlitos; Primo; MVP; and unfortunately, Maria.**

**And there were a few juniors there, too.**

**Michelle, Candice, Kelly, and I were all in the pool. The other girls were sitting on the grass. The guys were eating, of course. A few minutes later, I didn't see Punk any where. I looked for Maria and she wasn't in sight, either. **

**Candice: ****who you looking for?**

**Ashley: ****I don't see Punk or Maria.**

**Michelle: ****I just saw them walk into the house, girl.**

**I get out the pool, and walk into the house. I go to the living room but they weren't in there. I walk into the kitchen and there they were… hugging. **

**Ashley: ****Am I interrupting something?**

**Punk: ****Of course not, babe.**

**Maria: ****Tell her.**

**Ashley: ****Tell me what?**

**Punk: ****Nothing, babe. Really.**

**Maria: ****Punk and I might be having a baby.**

**Ashley: ****What?**

**Punk: ****Babe, that was from that one time. I haven't been with her ever since.**

**He tried putting me in his arms.**

**Ashley: ****Don't touch me.**

**Punk: ****listen to me. You and I can still be together. This baby doesn't change the way I feel for you. I'm still gonna be there for it, but I wanna be with you not her. Maria knows that.**

**(end of 2****nd**** flashback)**

**And what did I do? I told him I needed time to think. Two weeks later I found out she wasn't pregnant so I took him back. And now this is where I'm at., lonely in my house. I was about to go to sleep when my cell rang. I had a feeling it was Punk, but when I looked at the caller ID, it said John Cena. This was a surprise to me. I answer it.**

**Ashley: ****John?**

**John: ****Ashley, I need to talk to you about something that involves both of us.**

**Ashley: ****You wanna meet somewhere?**

**John: ****I'm actually almost to your house if that's ok with you.**

**Ashley: ****Yeah, that's fine.**

**John: ****Okay I'll be there in a minute.**

**Ashley: ****k, bye.**

**I hang up the cell. What could John possibly want to talk to me about? He had me wondering now. There was a knock on the door. I opened it and there was John soaked in water. **

**Ashley: ****Its raining that bad, huh?**

**John: ****Yup.**

**Ashley: ****Let me get you a towel.**

**John: ****ok.**

**I run to the bathroom and get him a towel and walk back to the living room. He takes off his shirt.**

**John: ****Is it ok if I take off my shorts so you can dry them for me? **

**Ashley: ****Um, yeah, just go into the restroom, though.**

**He walks to the restroom and a few minutes later he comes back with the white towel around his waist and hands me his wet clothes. I put them into the dryer.**

**We walk to the living room and sit down.**

**Ashley: ****So, um, what did you want to talk to me about?**

**John: ****I found something out just a few minutes ago. Randy called me and told me that Michelle was with another man…**

**Ashley: ****What? Are you serious? **

**John: ****Yeah.**

**Ashley: ****Did you talk to her? What did she say?**

**John: ****No. I want you to go with me…**

**Ashley: ****Me? Why? **

**John: ****The man she is with is CM Punk.**

**Ashley: ****What? Your Michelle? My friend?**

**John: ****Yeah… Will you come with me?**

**Ashley: ****Let me go get dressed.**

**John: ****Ok, I'ma go check my clothes.**

**When I go back John is already in his clothes. **

**John: ****It stopped raining.**

**Ashley: ****John, where did Randy see them?**

**John: ****He saw them at the lake… Randy saw them kissing.**

**Ashley: ****So we are going to the lake?**

**John's phone rings. It was a text message.**

**John: ****No, Randy just text me that they just left and he is following them.**

**John texts Randy back. We get on the car and wait for Randy to text back.**

**John: ****Are you gonna forgive him again?**

**Ashley: ****I don't know, John. I don't know what to think anymore.**

**John: ****I think you shouldn't. He doesn't deserve you. Your smart, funny,**

**and beautiful. You can find someone that will treat you right. He's damn**

**lucky. If you were my girl, I would treat you like a queen.**

**Ashley: ****Well thanks John. What about you? Are you gonna forgive her?**

**John: ****No… If I do she'll just do it again… She's done this to me before… I**

**don't wanna deal with her crap anymore.**

**Ashley: ****Michelle had done this before?**

**John: ****Yeah, with** **Miz.**

**His cell rings again.**

**John: ****They went to her house.**

**John drives to Michelle's house. There in the garage is only her car. We **

**get off his car and walk to the door. He opens it and grabs my hand. We **

**walk to her living room and there they were… kissing.**

**John: ****Michelle!!!**

**She quickly gets off Punk and puts her shirt back on.**

**Michelle: ****John, this is not what it looks like.**

**Punk: ****Ashley, what are you doing here?**

**Ashley: ****John, I'll wait for you in the car.**

**Punk runs after me. We are outside by the time he catches up with me.**

**Punk: ****Ashley, wait. **

**Ashley: ****No, Punk, I'm tired of all this. All this time I was hoping you would **

**change. I've been giving out chances and all you do is let me down. **

**And if youre thinking we are gonna get back together… Well, not this **

**time around. Don't call me anymore. This is the last straw. I don't wanna **

**hurt anymore.**

**Punk: ****Ashley, please, I'm sorry**

**Ashley: ****You're not sorry.**

**John: ****Ashley, lets go.**

**I get in the car and we go back to my house. When I get out the car I **

**invite John to my house. We walk inside the kitchen.**

**John: ****I told her we weren't gettn married.**

**Ashley: ****So you broke up with her for good.**

**John: ****Yeah. What about you?**

**Ashley: ****I did too. I hate living like that. Always wondering if he's cheating. **

**I cant live like that.**

**John: ****I'm glad you ended it.**

**Ashley: ****So what are you doing when you get home?**

**John: ****Probably just watch movies all night. **

**Ashley: ****I'm gonna do the same thing… So why don't you stay the night . I don't wanna be alone tonight.**

**John: ****(smiles) I'm down with that. Ashley, can I ask you something?**

**Ashley: ****Sure.**

**John: ****What if you and I start talking?**

**Ashley: ****You want to?**

**John: ****I wanna get to know you better. **

**Ashley: ****Ok, as long as we take it slow.**

**John: ****Ok then lets go watch a movie.**

_**Six Months Later…**_

**John and I talked for about a month, and we've been dating for 5 **

**months now. And what can I say, he is amazing. I am getting ready **

**because he is taking me out to eat. There is a knock on the door and I **

**run to get it. Its not who I think it is. It was Punk. **

**Ashley: ****Punk? What are you doing here? **

**Punk: ****Can I come in?**

**Ashley: ****No, I'm about to go out.**

**Punk: ****With John. He planned all this to break us up.**

**Ashley: ****Oh my gosh--**

**Punk: ****He did.**

**Ashley: ****Well I'm glad he did then.**

**John arrives at the house.**

**John: ****Everything ok here?**

**Ashley: ****Yeah, everything's fine.**

**John: ****You ready?**

**Ashley: ****Yup.**

**I lock the door to my house and get in the car with John. He didn't take **

**me to a fancy restaurant. Instead he took me to the park under the starry **

**sky. There was a table there, with two candles on it, and our dinner. **

**When we were done eating, we layed on the grass and talked for **

**hours.**

**John: ****I know we said we were gonna take this slow, but I can't **

**anymore. **

**He sits up and I do, too**

**Ashley: ****What do you mean?**

**John: ****Ashley Massaro, I love you and I want you to be my wife. **

**Will you marry me?**

**He has a ring in his fingers. I smile at him.**

**Ashley: ****I love you, John, and nothing will make me more happier than to be **

**your wife.**

**We kiss on the lips.**

**John: ****So… I was thinking maybe we could start making the **

**arrangements together tomorrow morning.**

**Ashley: ****Ok.**

**The End**


End file.
